


Stars, Moon and Sun

by narraci



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, babysitter!loki, kid!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was turned into a kid, kid body and kid mind. Loki and Thor were forced to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars, Moon and Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [星星、月亮和太阳](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763473) by [narraci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci). 



> Translator: curiousgirl2013
> 
> Many many thanks to her for translating this fic to English:)

Loki chose to be a villain.

It wasn't a carefully considered choice, but once it was made, Loki decided to stick with it anyway. He had a bright future. Firstly, he was born to look like a villain. Every time Loki's majestic father looked at Loki, he couldn't help stroking his long beard, showing a creepy and sneaky 'I-know-you're-gonna-kill-me-and-snatch-away-the-t hrone-from-Thor-and-mess-with-all-the-myths' face. Secondly, being a villain suited his personality. It wasn't related to the possibility that villains weren't required to pay for their meals (In fact, villains DO pay for it), but the profound freedom coming from deep inside his heart. He didn't need to please anyone anymore. Evil schemes were like birds building a nest in his brain, wicked birds egg kept outgushing, hatching groups of devilish birds flying to the sky. Lastly, it was because, Thor had it coming. The lesson Thor learnt was, if you had a clever bother, don't piss him off or he would become a vicious brother to have his vengeance.

But in his complicated, sophisticated, reckless, varied book of act of a villain, Loki was sure 'coming back home one day finding his blond brother and a blond kid jumping on his bed like it's a trampoline' didn't exist.

If the bed was the kind of weak mattress bed bought from a Midgard mall, Thor would have created a huge hole on the floor, but Thor didn't, Loki felt pity for that.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Loki stood by the door side and spoke with his grimmest voice.

Thor suddenly stopped jumping and the little kid was bumped on the floor by the impulse. The blond boy rolled on the ground and stopped beside Loki's leg. He lifted his little head, seemed not injured.

Loki scowled, this boy looked kind of familiar. He used a villain-trademarked stare to observe the boy, from hair, eyebrows, nose tip, chin and ears, he frowned upon the Thor: "Steve Rogers?"

Thor jumped off the bed: "A new virus, Bruce is looking for the way out. He asked me to look after Steve for a while, Tony and Clint are too mischievous. Natasha said she would poke Clint's head with her high heels if she had to spend a minute more with him. Bruce thought she meant it, so he takes care of Clint and Natasha deals with Tony. Look, there was only Steve left, they don't have the vigor to take care of him too. Which is why Bruce told me 'Thor, you're one of the Avengers, you should take the responsibility. It's an easy job, Steve behaves well.'."

Bruce grasped Thor's hand tightly and said anxiously: "The mind of a 5-year-old kid is fragile. Don't allow your brother to leave any mental wounds on him." But his urge and sincere look didn't enter Thor's enormous mind palace, it didn't leave even an image in Thor's brain. It was gone with the wind.

Steve who behaves well was staring at Loki with a big innocent smile, Loki didn't show the white feather and stared back at him. Steve had blue eyes and blond hair, like a little bear.

The little boy then yelled cheerfully: "Ming the Merciless! Ming the Merciless! Cool!"

"What is 'Ming the Merciless'?" Loki asked Thor, a little hand grabbed his pants.

Thor shrugged: "A supervillain from the cartoon movie Bruce showed them," Hmm, Loki nodded, not bad, "He's bald, with beards."

This part was far away from 'not bad', Loki didn't like beards, because if he had beards, he would have looked exactly like a goat, it would be the greatest joke ever to Thor.

Loki humbled his noble and lifted Steve up from the ground by clutching his collar: "Now, see, my, hair?"

 

***

 

As an extraordinary villain, Loki pondered with his logical mind, 'It is the perfect time to attack. The green monster must have gone mad, the Black Widow and the two kids won't be a problem. Look, there are tons of advantages having a brother who exposes all the secrets of his foe to him, the disadvantage is, his brother does the same and can be cruel to both sides.'

Loki had been wondering, since when did the duty of taking of Steve passed to him.

Maybe it all began when he happened to pass by Steve's room at midnight, and the boy was staring at the roof, wasn't sleeping at all.

He then went into the room and rested the boy's head on his lap. He told the story of maggots growing from rotten corpses of giants, some maggots became fairies, some became dwarves, and the fairies forgot they were maggots while the dwarves could always remember.

The blond boy asked cloudily: "What are maggots?"

Then fell asleep.

Loki thought it was a brilliant story, it wasn't sanguinary but educational, he didn't even swear. To ensure that, he showed Steve how maggots looked like in his dream, the boy woke screaming and held Loki tightly as he was crying like a baby.

 

***

 

Steve forgot about the dream when it was breakfast time. He didn't want to eat, so he ran around every room and chased after Thor. Loki's house had a very unreasonable space arrangement, only people like Thor who acted according to their instincts could easily locate each room.

"Loki, catch him!"

Thor was having so much fun, he grabbed Steve and threw him to Loki. Numerous evil plans flowed through Loki's brain, he had a proper reason to carry them out. Steve once hit Loki's head with his shield, when Loki wasn't wearing a helmet so it was quite reasonable for Loki to hit him back with a frying pan, right?

While he was still pondering, Loki got Steve by instinctively.

The blond little bear shouted: "AGAINNNNNNN!"

This sounds familiar.

The blond big bear howled: "AGAINNNNNNNN!"

Damn it!

Loki threw Steve out.

 

***

 

A villain neither laughs forthrightly nor smiles gently. A villain only laughs loudly at the justice side when his devilish plan works or smiles maliciously when he's carrying out an evil plan.

Loki wasn't good at laughing loudly, so he had decided to replace all of them with malicious smiles. It was more convenient and simpler.

So after Thor and Steve fell asleep on the ground after they had spent all of their energy, Loki looked at them and showed a malicious smile.

All the walls were ruined by their paintings. Thor loved to use gold and red colors, like the arrival of glory to Asgard. Steve was a little fauvism painter.

Imagine, his enemies exposing their guardless backs to him. They were both asleep, the blond little bear with paint on his face muttered meaningless phrases, like he was dreaming.

Loki raised his scepter, whispered quietly, pointed the scepter at his brother, then Steve and Thor again. The malicious smile finally vanished from his face, he kneeled and hummed.

He grabbed a black marker from the mysterious space. Loki carefully drew a beard under the nose of Thor. For sure he didn't pass up Steve, he still remember the enmity of being called Ming the Merciless. The merit of being a villain was he could openly bear grudges against a kid, he was a villain anyway, and no one would criticize a villain for taking revenge on a kid, because there were simply too much to denounce them for.

He looked at Thor and Steve who were both slobbering and sleeping so peacefully, and showed a not very malicious but joyful smile.

 

***

 

"We are pirates!"

"Pirate!"

"Give us your money!"

"Give it to us!"

The daily monkey business begun. Loki wanted to know so badly when Bruce would finish the vaccine. 'There are two possibilities: No. 1, the green monster was driven mad by Hawkeyes and committed suicide; No. 2, the green monster was driven mad by Hawkeyes and murdered Hawkeyes, so his is now in jail. I've got to find someone to go to the base of his enemies and find out about that. It's impossible to count on Thor,' thought Loki.

The beards drawn by Loki could not be washed off, Steve ran around the room five times cheering: "Yeah I have beards! I have beards!" Loki never knew Captain America was so energetic, did the virus attack his brain, Loki seriously thought about the chance of that.

They couldn't wash it off, so they decided to make the best use of it. Thor tied a headscarf for Steve and gave him a knife (Who on earth would allow a 5-year-old kid to handle a knife?). Thor himself wore a red cape and began playing the 'Pirate Game'. Loki planned to ignore them, but the problem was, they presumed Loki to play the victim. The tall guy and the short kid holding real knives prohibited Loki from leaving the room (For god's sake Loki was just going to find some drinks in the kitchen).

Loki wanted to know how would SHIELD react when they found out Thor educated Captain America into a pirate.

"Cooperate, Loki," Thor pouted for the lack of response from his brother.

Loki snapped his fingers. The wall, painted red by Thor, vanished, the carpet under their feet turned into planks, the lamps kept extending and became a mast. Steve staggered, and ground under his feet started to sway. Humid sea breeze blown on Steve's face, the twitters of sea gulls and the roar of sea waves created a symphony. Steve's chin nearly dropped on the floor watching Loki's living room expand and disappeared. All three of them stood on the deck of a huge boat, Loki smirked: "This, is a game."

"Yahooooooooooooooooo!"

Steve and Thor cheered loudlt at the same time and Thor turned around.

"Now! Give us your money!"

"Give us your money!" Steve chuckled and waved his hands, yelled like Thor did. Showing all the weakest spots of his body.

Loki rolled his eyes, considering about a tsunami attack to drown the two annoying kids.

 

***

 

Steve's behavior resembled Thor's.

When Loki noticed that, he at the same time noticed he had lost the chance.

What a great chance, entering deep in the heart of the leader of his enemies to teach him disastrous habits (Thor didn't shirk at this point, like what Loki said, his brother were cruel to both his enemies and friends), teach him paralogism, then he would have the chance to destroy his enemies from within. It was a surprise he didn't realize that from the beginning.

Loki was thinking about these when Steve was sitting on his lap, eating oat meals.

"One more bowl!" Steve threw the bowl onto the floor.

Loki decided to make a little shield for Steve, with circles and stars, and of course, in the color green.

"Loki, how did you come up with such evil thing?" Thor scratched his head and asked.

"I've longed for you to be hit by him, so you can understand how much does it hurt,' Loki said as he caught the shield, which was rotating according to a weird radian, and prevented it from hitting his brother the fourth time.

Thor stared at the shield and yelled: "Loki! What have you done on the shield!"

Loki stroked the surface of the shield lovingly and returned it to Steve: "What do you think? A spell so it always tracks your head?"

 

***

 

Steve couldn't sleep at night. He held the shield tight and ran into Loki's room, he was shocked. In the room, it was a boundless piece of ice, tall and short icicles all over the place, it was cold and dark. Steve stepped into the room cautiously, he took a few steps and he nearly stepped on Loki. The god was lying on the ground, almost hidden in the dark.

"Loki?" Steve called.

"Get out."

"Are you pissed?"

Loki didn't answer.

The blond boy was only wearing his pajama. He looked funny with the beards still on his face. He was cold and trembling while he sat beside the god and put aside his shield. He embraced the god with his arms and hid his face in the god's chest.

'Power of earthlings, how weak,' thought Loki, 'so weak but warm.'

He could feel Steve's shoulder, fragile bone, how vulnerable.

Even when Captain America was in his normal size, Loki could beat him easily.

Loki lifted Steve up for a bit, stroking his blond hair and closed his eyes.

 

***

 

"Bruce said we could take Steve home two days later. He'll test on Hawkeyes to see if there are any side effects," Thor exclaimed as he entered, "Where's Steve?"

"Killed."

"Where's his corpse?"

"Buried."

"Stop kidding me, brother, where's Steve?"

"He remembers," Loki said sulkily.

"Remember what?" the God of Thunder didn't get it.

"When he degenerated to a kid, his self-protection system sealed most of his memories, but now he remembers," Loki paused, "Unfortunately, he didn't recall the memories in sequence. Sometimes he's in World War II, sometimes he's in the 21th century, the most dreadful one is sometimes he's under the ice… he has had too much attacks."

"I don't get it," Thor said honestly.

Loki shook his head: "A minute ago he was a carefree kid, the next minute he sees flying cars, then dead bodies, collapsed buildings, a guy with skinned face, biting cold and nights dimmer than darkness. His brain doesn't remember some of thes, while his body does…"

Bruce had spent too much time.

Loki wanted to chase the wail of Steve out of his mind.

Steve recalled Loki was his enemy, he recalled Loki doing miserable things in front of him.

 

***

 

Loki didn't want to take Steve back to earth, he had already drafted the 'How to raise a villain' proposal.

Sure, god gave him a brother to oppose him and take everything he desired away from him. Loki started to think that he was going to be a villain, and suddenly remembered he was already a villain.

The little green shield leaned against the wall, as gloomy as Loki.

The wall was painted in to blue and black, part of them was painted by Steve standing on a ladder, the upper part, he painted it sitting on Thor's shoulder. At first Loki assumed they were drawing an ocean, but then he recognized some huge icicles.

On the top part of it, Steve drew a lot of stars, and moon, the scariest thing was, there was even a sun, in red color. Thor taught him to add a layer of yellow outside it, like a shining and burning sun.

'This doesn't make sense at all.'

At last, Loki recognized himself, with blue skin. Without the pair of red eyes, he found himself no difference from the icicles. Steve didn't have art sense.

Loki gazed at the wall.

His brother showed up at the wrong timing again: "Steve asked me to take something."

Thor knew his brother was in a bad mood, so he grabbed the shield leaning against the wall quickly and ran away.

Loki wanted to try the malicious smile, but it was somehow out-of-tune.


End file.
